


I don't eat fast food, so don't run too fast

by captainisabela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Face-Fucking, Human Mark, Lizardfolk, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portals, Rimming, Spit Kink, Square: whats under the bed?, Supernatural Elements, Top Nakamoto Yuta, but i promise its not like that, its for the monster sex appeal, lots of references to yuta eating mark, mark is a whore for monster cock but are we really surprised, monster yuta, sexy lizard man yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: "As soon as the number changes on his phone, the same softwooshnoise comes from under Mark’s bed and he watches as the portal from the night before unfurls from a tiny dot on his floorboard, growing close to the size of his mattress. His palms sweat and he’s a little nervous, but not many people can say they’ve been through a portal and he doesn’t have time to think about it so he justdoes.Mark slides under the bed feet first and plunges into the swirling hole."orMark goes through a portal under his bed and finds himself at a bar with a sexy lizard man
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	I don't eat fast food, so don't run too fast

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3
> 
> im here with some monsterfucking because I feel like it !! 
> 
> just kidding I'm doing the dream lab bingo !!! this is for the square 'what's under the bed?' it is my first square and when I saw it I immediately went feral with thoughts of monsterfucking and then this happened <3
> 
> ehehe huge thank you to cass for looking over this for me ♥ u are so great T__T
> 
> title from terrified by childish gambino >:3c

Mark cannot sleep.

Something about tonight keeps him up. He’s wide awake in bed, scrolling mindlessly on his phone because he’s too tired to do anything else. Yet… Mark just cannot get his body to sleep when he closes his eyes. It’s 3:30 in the morning, and Mark should have been passed out a while ago. He has work at nine.

When Mark refreshes his twitter timeline again, even though nobody has posted since two, the little clock on the corner of his phone hits ‘3:33’. At that moment, there is a _woosh_ sound under his bed. He jolts a little, and he feels that even the blanket over him cannot protect him now. Mark is scared, but he’s also curious. Slowly, he leans over the side of his bed, turning his phone flashlight on.It’s something straight out of a horror movie, but Mark doesn’t have a lot of common sense right now when he’s so sleep deprived.

Under his bed, on the floor, is a huge hole.

It isn’t big enough to swallow his bed, but it’s definitely big enough for someone to fit through. Blue and purple colours swirl around inside, liquid-like but there doesn’t seem to be anything wet inside. Mark wonders if this appears every night, if he’s just so dead to the world in his sleep that he doesn’t hear it come up or go away. It just swirls and swirls, shots of colour swimming in the inky darkness of… what? Space? Whatever this is, it seems to be some sort of portal. But to where? 

As the time on Mark’s bedside clock hits 3:35, the portal begins to squeeze in on itself until it slowly disappears. Mark doesn’t know where it goes, but he wants to find out.

***  
This time, Mark can’t sleep on purpose.

In preparation for tonight, Mark buyst his very first Monster and drinks it to make sure he stays up long enough for the portal to open. He hopes that it wasn’t a one off thing — the idea of a missed opportunity like that would eat away at him forever. Mark also attempts to do some research beforehand too, to see if anyone’s ever experienced something like this and ... There’s stories, but nothing too similar to what Mark saw the night before. It seems like Mark is on his own for this one.

While he waits, Mark gives himself stuff to do to pass the time. Being wired on caffeine, it doesn't take too long for him to complete pressing work, but even that gets boring. He nearly passes out in his desk chair not because he’s tired, but because it’s something for his body to do. He’s startled to complete consciousness when the alarm of his phone rings.

3:32 AM.

Mark jumps out of his seat. He even bought a shitty burner phone for this, wanting communication wherever he ends up, but worries that in the process his real phone might end up broken. Next to his bed is a small backpack that he prepared earlier that day. Inside he has a flashlight, a first aid kit, batteries, and snacks. Mark’s fully prepared for whatever the hell this thing is. All that is left is to wait for the next thirty seconds to be over.

3:33 AM.

As soon as the number changes on his phone, the same soft _woosh_ noise comes from under Mark’s bed and he watches as the portal from the night before unfurls from a tiny dot on his floorboard, growing close to the size of his mattress. His palms sweat and he’s a little nervous, but not many people can say they’ve been through a portal and he doesn’t have time to think about it so he just _does_.

Mark slides under the bed feet first and plunges into the swirling hole.

Inside, it might be dark but Mark can’t really tell when his eyes are squeezed shut;He can only infer so when light doesn’t seep past his eyelids. He feels weightless, like he’s floating somewhere in the Mariana Trench, an expanse of nothing around him that he simply just exists in. It would be peaceful if Mark wasn’t brimming with the anxiety and curiosity of where he was going to end up. It feels like eternity, but Mark knows that it probably hasn’t been, or maybe it has. If he ends up ever going back home, Mark could arrive back home a day later or several hundred years later.

Soon enough, the buoyancy disappears slowly; starting from the tips of Mark’s toes, blood and bone and muscle return to his body like leaden weights. His eyes are still shut, but colourful spots begin to dance across Mark’s eyelids, meaning that light is on the other side. Then, he hits the ground, crumpling like a discarded piece of paper under someone’s shoe. Mark is almost afraid to open his eyes but when he does, he doesn’t regret it.

Around him, the sky is a gorgeous shade of blood orange that fades to a dark red as it meets the horizon. The buildings are all dark, but the light of the three yellow suns setting bathes them in colours that are like candied versions of the atmosphere. As he looks around Mark realizes immediately, he is not at a place on earth, even if the world around him resembles a city in everything but the colours. The blades of grass underneath him are a chocolate brown and they seem softer, tickle him where his cheek is still pressed to the ground. When he looks up at the sky, Mark watches as the portal he slipped out of closes in on itself.

Mark is officially stuck here.

It seems like he is sitting in some sort of park. There aren’t any benches or trails around him, but there are buildings nearby, laid out like he is in something like Central Park. The buildings aren’t extravagant, simple brick ones that you would see in suburban areas much like where Mark is from. There is so much here that is odd to him, but Mark also finds similarities to Earth too, and he wonders if this is some sort of direct alternate universe, but he doesn't recognise any of the shops. There are no roads either, the buildings are just grouped together with chocolate grass between them. There isn’t any sort of order, it doesn’t seem like, they simply just stand tall wherever they like. With nothing else to do, Mark decides to check one out.

As Mark stands and walks closer, he can see the sign over the door clearer but he still can’t understand it -- it’s in a different language, one that Mark has never seen before. He isn’t a polyglot by any means, but Mark thinks that he’s definitely smart enough to recognise the origin language by looking at it. Yet, this doesn’t look like anything he has ever seen before. It isn’t English and it isn’t Korean, or even anything like that. The sign is just a flurry of characters that Mark cannot decipher.

He goes in anyway.

It seems to be some sort of bar.

As soon as Mark swings the entry door open, every single head in the building turns to stare at him. The… beings inside clearly are not human. There are eldritch horrors and lizards and humanoid shadows. Some of the patrons look like humans at first glance, too, but there are subtle differences, easy to miss if you weren’t surrounded by several different sorts of monsters. In one corner is a person with wolf ears and claws and a tail; There are slitted golden eyes and red ones and purple ones, blue skin and scales and so many different other things. Mark has only played _Dungeons and Dragons_ a few times with Yangyang, but he imagines this is how it would look. 

In a split second, the chatter inside the pub cuts out immediately. Eyes upon eyes focus on Mark, and he’s never been so painfully aware of his existence before, atoms vibrating with the burden of being perceived. He wants to run, hide, erase any evidence that he ever breathed in the direction of the portal under his bed. Yet, his adrenaline response decides that today he will not do anything useful, will not defend himself or run. Mark will simply just freeze in the doorway. He isn’t sure how long he’s been standing there for, but Mark’s brain comprehended this slowly. All he can do is stare into the crowd, and watch as the monsters lick their chops and sniff the air, with dinner plates for eyes and forks and knives for hands. Every single being inside was ready to devour Mark at a moment's notice.

But, Mark thinks, if he runs then the creatures will naturally want to give into the chance, won’t they? By that point he will just be a piece of wagyu beef on legs, and Mark would rather not be eaten. Instead, he cautiously walks in and tries to act like he’s a regular. As much confidence as he tries to pretend that he has, no amount of it can stop Mark from feeling like he’s stepping right into a dragon’s lair.

He finds the most human looking being at the bar to sit next to, praying that maybe they will have sympathy for him and won’t rip his heart out of his chest or something equally as gory. The person beside him resembles a human in every way, almost. He has tanned skin in most areas,and fading around his elbows are mottled purple scales that travel all the way to his fingertips, short black talons with yellow smiley faces painted on them. The monster’s face was mostly human looking too, the only features ringing alarm bells were his eyes, yellow with reptilian slits. If Mark were completely honest with himself he would accept the fact that the creature next to him is hot and he doesn’t think that he would mind if he were devoured by him, but somehow Mark still has a shred of self-preservation strong enough to be afraid.

As much as Mark tries to pretend he isn’t absolutely terrified in this moment and that this is completely normal, he’s still shaking a little, positive the monsters can probably smell the fear dripping off of him. All Mark can really do is hope that the sexy lizard man is the last thing he sees before the entire bar eats him alive.

Instead, the sexy lizard man turns to Mark, rests his elbow on the table and uses his hand to support his head as he looks Mark over. His tongue slips out of his mouth, quickly pulling it back in, but even so, Mark can still see the fork of the creature’s tongue and the two shiny ball piercings that accompany it.

“Ahh,” the man hisses, a slow smile spreading across his face. The metal piercings on his lip move with it and Mark really didn’t realise how pretty they are. “You taste good, little human.” And suddenly Mark remembers that reptiles smell with their tongues, and he flushes as the man makes a show of licking his lips and pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, as if he’s savouring Mark’s flavour.

The man leans closer, tongue flicking out again, and he’s so close that it almost brushes against Mark’s face. He shys away, backing towards the wall, but even then, the sexy lizard man’s aura is so huge that Mark thinks he may never escape it.

“Cute,” He coos, eyes never leaving the sight of Mark, just staring at him like he is going to savour Mark when it is finally time to ravage him. “You taste so sweet, just a poor, innocent thing. Could eat you up right now if I didn’t have manners.” Mark thinks that maybe that’s alright, this dude is so fucking hot that Mark finds it difficult to remember that he is supposed to care about things like this. Curse his stupid horny brain. He squints his eyes closed to gather himself, blush high on his cheeks and squirming like he’s _enjoying_ this.

“Um,” Mark stutters quietly. The rest of the bar has stopped staring directly at him after the creature started speaking with him, but he catches some of the other creatures glancing at him every few moments. Either way, he doesn’t want to bring any more attention to himself so he tries to keep his voice low, only so that the sexy lizard man can hear him. “Um, “ Mark repeats, unable to find words to say. He wants to say _something_ , but what is he supposed to say to a monster?

“I’d rather you not eat me at all,” Mark finds himself saying, mentally cringing because it’s _stupid_ , but his mouth is already running and he can’t stop it. “At least not until you’ve taken me out. And have shown me the way home. I have a paper due in a few days and I haven’t even started it yet.” He says it like the creature is going to know what he’s talking about, but Mark assumes that he’s said _something_ right when the creature hisses out something that Mark thinks is supposed to be a laugh.

The creature licks his lips with his forked tongue again, tongue ring clacking against his lip piercings. Mark wonders what it's like to have the monster’s tongue in his mouth, how well it can lick across his teeth and against his neck and on his -- 

Mark feels his face grow too hot as the lizard man’s grin turns on the right side of feral, and he can probably smell the arousal on Mark too. 

Then, the man leans in impossibly close, lips grazing against his ear as he whispers, “Do you want me to show you what it feels like?” He flicks his tongue against Mark’s ear and this time, Mark can’t control himself when he lets out this pathetic little whimper, even if this confirms that the creature can _read minds_.

“Fuck,” Mark whispers, then repeats himself. “ _Fuck_ , I don’t even know your name yet, though. If you are going to swallow me whole, can I at least know how to thank you?” And the monster laughs for real this time, a more human sound than before but still distinctly lizard-like. Yangyang is going to go fucking wild when Mark get’s back home ( _if_ he gets back home).

“You can call me sir,” the lizard man says, hissing out a laugh when Mark reactively rolls his eyes. “My human name is Yuta, my darling Mark.” He smiles like a demon and Mark belatedly realizes that he’s never said his name. All he can do is squirm in his seat while Yuta stares at Mark, until Yuta sighs, and stands from his seat. For a second, Mark panics, afraid that Yuta will leave him by himself in this seedy monster bar where all of these creatures will pounce on him.

Yuta places a scaly hand on Mark’s bare arm, and he’s so cold. Must be cold-blooded like a reptile, and Mark supposes that makes sense. His skin is softer than Mark had expected. Mark had never held a lizard before, but he always thought they would be rough to the touch. Perhaps this won’t be as weird as Mark thought.

Or maybe that’s just his horny brain talking.

“C’mon” Yuta says quieter, softer, different from when he was viciously flirting with Mark only a moment ago. It’s odd for a predator to be so comforting towards their meal, but Mark can appreciate it. Gripping his arm a little tighter and tugging, Yuta spurs Mark into movement, leading them towards the back door instead of the front. The other creatures watch as they leave, and Mark feels like he can breathe again when the door shuts behind them.

Yuta’s hand doesn’t leave Mark’s arm as they walk down the alleyway that the bar’s exit opens up to, but it lightens up just a little bit. Mark thinks about it for approximately one second before he remembers that Yuta can read minds or something, blushing pink when he sees the corners of Yuta’s lips twitch.

“Cute,” Yuta coos, glancing at Mark’s embarrassed face as he leads them down the streets of wherever the hell they are. His grip tightens again and Mark can _feel it_ and this sexy lizard man is playing him like a fiddle. “But the reason I’m holding you like this isn’t for horny purposes but only so that someone doesn’t snatch you and eat you before I can.” The implications of that are kind of vague, but either way it has chills creeping up Mark’s spine deliciously.

“What even is this place?” Mark deflects, gazing around. It’s starting to look more like a real city now, buildings in a more organised pattern and more official looking, like they’ve moved from the outskirts to downtown. There still aren’t any streets and instead they walk on the chocolate coloured grass, some spots lavender, and he wonders what that means in this world. The three suns have mostly set by now, and three pink moons rise from the opposite end, bathing everything in a rosy hue and it’s actually quite gorgeous. The night sky is a deep, saturated purple with millions of stars mixed in, more than Mark has ever seen before. Renjun would have a field day.

Yuta shrugs. “I suppose you can call it Hell, I don’t really know. We don’t really have a name for it — it’s just home to us. I think it’s supposed to be some alternate universe of your earth, but it’s not like we really call it that.” Mark hums in acknowledgment, not bothering to say much when Yuta can hear his thoughts anyways. Really he should be much more floored than he is right now to learn that there’s an alternate universe (and probably more) but he’s kind of too horny to dwell on it, and it probably won’t kick in until he’s back in bed. 

“That’s cool,” Mark replies simply. They’re still walking in what seems to be the city, but instead of storefronts, there’s more townhouses and apartment buildings, dark greens, blues and magenta’s colouring the bricks around them. “When can I go back home?”

Yuta hisses out a laugh as he stops in front of a townhouse that would probably be really cute in Mark’s world. It’s a bright yellow, almost too bright, with baby blue stairs and a matching door, windows with plant boxes outside filled with odd looking leaves and flowers. Yuta checks his watch, then leads Mark up the entry stairs. “You have like, five and a half hours before all the portals open again.'' He answers, fishing his keys out of the pocket of his black jeans. Yuta unlocks the door and lets Mark enter first, into an entry hallway. To Mark’s left seems to be a closet and on the right is an entry to the kitchen, white cabinetry against orange wallpaper and black tiled floor. It’s kind of ugly, and as soon as Mark thinks that, Yuta makes an offended noise and Mark rushes to remedy it before he gets eaten (and not in a sexy way).

“No! I mean, it’s really probably because the colours here are different than the colours in my world. I’m sure on earth your kitchen is really cute.” Mark stands dumbly in the entryway, only taking his shoes off when he sees Yuta do it. The sexy lizard man brushes past Mark with an accusatory hum.

Mark follows Yuta down the hallway to the living room, set up like any other humans would, with a couch, television, coffee table and a bookshelf. Mark tries to find any titles he might recognise, but most of them are written in the monster language that he still can’t seem to put a finger on. There’s two books with Japanese lettering, and Mark wonders how smart this dude must be if they’re speaking Korean right now. 

Yuta stops in front of Mark, sharp canines on display as he smiles and Mark feels heat pool in his abdomen when suddenly he remembers why Yuta brought him here. “Finally,” Yuta hisses, tongue poking out, and Mark really can’t get over it all. “I can have dinner.” Yuta takes Mark by the hips and pulls him closer, and even though it draws a startled gasp out him, his toes curl in his shoes with anticipation. Mark used to bully Yangyang for being a monsterfucker, but he sees the appeal now.

Nosing along Mark’s jaw, Yuta doesn’t kiss but he licks, and Mark can feel the forks of his tongue and the warm metal of his piercing and it’s all so much to take in at once that all he can do is whimper helplessly. Yuta laughs against his skin, something dark and a little demeaning and it really just turns Mark on even more.

“I haven’t even done anything and yet you already sound desperate,” Yuta pulls him closer, and Mark can feel Yuta hard against his hip and oh god, it’s bigger than he was expecting but that’s okay. That’s good.

“I’ve never had my back blown out by a monster before,” Mark replies instead of getting on his knees like he really wants to. Yuta laughs, tongue slick in the dip of his collar bone, as Mark continues. “So I guess I’m kind of excited.” Yuta hums in response, letting his teeth brush over Mark’s skin, not enough to scratch, but enough to elicit a nice gasp. When Mark’s hips twitch against Yuta’s cock, a growl escapes past Yuta’s lips, and he pulls away, his slitted eyes dark and heady, filled with the promise of devouring him.

Yuta takes Mark’s hand and leads him up the stairs, mumbling about how it’s time to eat his meal.

The upstairs of Yuta’s townhouse is normal, too. At the top of the stairs is a short hallway with bright blue walls and a golden carpet, one door to the left and right, and one at the end. It hurts Mark’s eyes to look at, but Yuta quickly pulls him through the left door, into a room with black walls against the golden carpet instead, and it’s still a little horrific to look at but at least it isn’t migraine inducing.

As soon as Mark is yanked into the room, he’s tossed on to a plush bed and oh god he didn’t think Yuta could manhandle him like that, but he’s literally a monster, so as lean as he looks, Yuta is probably freakishly strong and Mark’s is definitely a feather to him. Oh god. Yuta grins at him, and his teeth are so sharp and there are so many of them. Mark wants to be eaten whole.

Soon, Yuta hovers over him, slitted eyes piercing right through him. He has one thigh slotted between Mark’s and his hands are holding him up next to Mark’s head, and Yuta ruts his hips down so that their cocks press together and he’s so _big_ compared to Mark. Whining, Mark rolls his hips up for more friction, until Yuta takes a clawed, scaled hand and pushes Mark’s hips down so they can’t move. Mark whines again, trying to move against Yuta but he’s simply too strong, even if it seems like he’s putting in no effort whatsoever. It’s so fucking sexy. Mark doesn’t tell him so but he knows that Yuta can hear it in his head, so he isn’t surprised when Yuta responds anyways.

“So easy to please, baby.” Yuta rocks against him again, and Mark is unable to keep his mouth shut. “Still got all of our clothes on and you’re already crying like you’re going to come.” He says it lightly and breathy, almost like a laugh, and it’s clear that Yuta is making fun of him but Mark doesn’t care.

“Don’t care,” Mark sighs, still trying to grind for some relief, even though Yuta’s hand won’t budge. “If you weren’t so used to monster cock you’d be fucking geeking for one too.” Yuta laughs for real this time, and sits back on his haunches so that he can use his other hand to hold Mark’s jaw. He ignores Mark’s frustrated whimpers to pry his mouth open, lets drool collect near his fingers so that he can run them over the flats of Mark’s teeth.

“You are such a funny human,” spit swells in Mark’s mouth and he gargles on it, letting it drip down his chin and onto his throat, and Yuta just laps it up like it’s a savoury sauce over prime rib. “How unfortunate that I’ve been taught it’s impolite to play with my food.” And how unfortunate it is, Mark thinks. He likes to be played with.

Yuta sucks in a breath and Mark can see the change in his eyes, the darkness that clouds his irises, making everything a little more exhilarating. Curling his toes, Mark gurgles around Yuta’s fingers, hands reaching to grip his hair and bring him close, and Yuta kisses over his fingers, over Mark’s wet and open mouth, before taking his fingers out to drag them down Mark’s throat. He curses with a groan, licking at the trail of spit he left, and it feels so fucking good that Mark wants to cry. The ball of Yuta’s piercing, the forks of his tongue. . . they really do it for him and he feels like he’s going insane.

“Please,” he begs, when Yuta nips at his adam’s apple, teeth sharp enough that even though he was gentle with it, Mark could still _feel it_. “I’m literally going to beg, can I please suck you off now?” Yuta is still sitting over Mark’s thigh, not close enough for Mark to be able to grind on him, so he might as well do something useful. Yuta hums in response, licking up the column of his throat to nip at Mark’s jaw and then kiss him, forked tongue tasting areas of his mouth that Mark is sure no human could. Then, he pulls away and properly straddles Mark.

“Yeah, okay.” Yuta says, unbuttoning his pants. “I’m still going to eat you after, though, little human.” He shuffles closer, on his knees over Mark’s chest so that when he pulls his cock out, it can just slide right into Mark’s mouth. Yet, when Yuta reaches into his boxers to take himself out, Mark nearly has a fucking anuerism, oh my god.

Over Yuta’s hips splays more purple scales, trailing down to the base of his cock, where it turns to skin again. What has Mark nearly coming in his pants isn’t that, but the fact that Yuta’s dick is big and it’s _pierced_ , a purple bar pokes through the slit of his slightly pointed head, and three black bars lining the underside of his cock. “Please,” Mark sobs, fumbling over his words. “Oh my fucking god Yuta, _please_ let me suck you off. Oh my god.”

And Yuta just throws his head back and laughs at Mark, sharp teeth glinting with something feral. “Shut up,” he says, not maliciously, but with his words he takes his cock in his hand and slowly guides it into Mark’s open, drooling mouth. It’s fucking huge and Mark can only take so much, gagging on it, but neither of them pull away. Yuta only groans, head falling back when Mark moans at the weight on his tongue, the way that the head piercing touches the back of his throat. He pulls out, then rolls in slowly again, the bar piercings on the underside sliding against the soft muscle of Mark’s tongue. Mark presses his legs together and when he rocks his hips he swears to god he could come just from this. In response, Yuta changes his angle so that when he rolls in again, the head presses against Mark’s cheek instead, stretching the flesh over the head of his cock. He reaches his hand down to feel the bulge, leaving Mark teary-eyed and whimpering, before gripping Mark’s hair and properly fucking his face.

Mark’s hands come up to grip at the muscle of Yuta’s thighs, shaking with the way that Yuta just _uses_ him, and it’s so fucking good. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to speak after this but that’s okay. Talking is overrated.

“Fuck,” Yuta sighs at the sight of drool dribbling out of the sides of Mark’s mouth and all over his cock. “Your mouth is so fucking _wet_ , baby. So fucking good. Made to take cock, huh?” Mark whines pathetically when Yuta pulls out, spit-slicked cock sliding across Mark’s cheek. He taps the head against Mark’s lips and dips inside just one final time, before pulling out for good.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Yuta hisses, climbing off of Mark’s chest so that he can flip Mark over onto his stomach. Manhandling will never fail to leave Mark fucking reeling, mind going absolutely blank with the way that he’s about to get railed into the mattress. Lifting his hips to make it easier, Yuta yanks Mark’s pants and underwear halfway down his thighs so that his ass is exposed, and immediately, Yuta takes the soft flesh in his hands and spreads them apart, lapping at Mark’s hole. He licks over it once, growling over how delicious Mark tastes, and then he’s biting and sucking at the skin of his cheeks, leaving gorgeous purple blooms that Mark thinks he’s going to have to ask Jeno to take pictures of when he gets back. All Mark can really do is fucking cry and fist his hands in the sheets, already cock-dumb and it hasn’t even been inside of his ass yet. Yuta spreads him open again and spits right across his hole.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mark moans, so completely fucking turned on. It’s disgusting but it leaves Mark dizzy either way. “Yuta please just fuck me right now. _Right_ now. If you don’t I swear I’m going to cum.” Yuta just spits again, and Mark knows he’s got a sly fucking grin on right now.

“You can hold on, right little human?” He leans down to lick at Mark’s hole again, sucking at his perineum. “If you can’t be patient then you won’t be getting the monster cock you’ve been ‘geeking’ for.” Mark groans out a ‘fuck you’ and buries his face in a pillow, ready to be fucked within an inch of his life. Finally, Yuta eats Mark out like he’s fucking starving, eats him out like Mark is his last meal, like he’s been telling Mark he’s going to eat him since the very moment they met. The metal of Yuta’s tongue piercing is an odd feeling, he’s never been eaten out by even a human with a pierced tongue, but it’s fucking good, and the fork of Yuta’s tongue feel even better, spreading him open and stretching him out amazingly.

Soon, Yuta slowly adds fingers, slick with the saliva already on Mark’s hole and fresh drool from Yuta spitting on them. Mark has to bite into the pillow to keep himself sane, from absolutely losing himself on Yuta’s tongue and fingers, the way that Yuta still licks into his hole even when he’s two fingers deep drives Mark fucking insane.

“No more,” Mark sobs, as Yuta works a third finger in. He doesn’t even care how fucking big Yuta is anymore, he’ll take the burn of the stretch, he just needs Yuta’s cock inside him _now_. “Fuck, please just stuff me fucking full, dude. Need it so _bad_.” This time, Yuta complies, pulling away from him and slipping his fingers out to straddle the backs of Mark’s thighs.

“Alright,” Yuta responds belatedly, with a huff. “I’ll stuff you fucking full. Fuck you so good it’ll ruin humans for you, have you come back every night for my cock.” He presses his pierced head against Mark’s hole, not going in quite yet but the pressure is still _there_ , and Mark whines, desperately trying to rock back onto it, but Yuta is too heavy on his thighs for him to go anywhere. When Mark makes an angry noise, Yuta laughs at him, before finally sliding in slow, giving Mark time to adjust because _god damn_ he’s fucking big.

By the time that Yuta bottoms out, Mark is in tears, sobbing into Yuta’s sheets like a bitch, squirming under him until Yuta has to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. “God,” Yuta sighs, rolling his hips so that he’s even deeper inside, before pulling out almost all the way and sliding slowly back in. “So fucking tight, baby, just know you’ve never had a cock this big before, gonna ruin you for everyone else.” Yuta thrusts with a slow pace, letting his piercings drag over Mark’s soft walls deliciously, catching on his rim when he rocks back in, and it leaves Mark moaning like a fucking whore, and he really cannot get enough.

“More,” Mark begs, desperately trying to work himself back onto Yuta’s cock faster. “Fuck, more, more, more. _Please_ , need more.” He’s so whiny, and when Yuta pulls out to flip him over and fold him in half he absolutely loses his shit. The angle is so fucking good this way, Yuta’s cock fills him up so good, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate, leaving Mark reeling. He reaches up to bring Yuta’s mouth to his, but it’s so messy and dirtied by drool that they really just slide together, and somehow that’s more obscene than the idea of Mark fucking a monster. 

With the way that Yuta is just fucking pounding into him and biting at his neck, Mark can’t help but bring a hand down to tug at his own cock, leaking and hard, but Yuta bats his hand away so that he can do it himself. It doesn’t take long for Mark to lose himself and come all over himself and Yuta’s hand, and Yuta goes feral with it, lapping the cum off of Mark’s chest and his own hand. If Mark weren’t so spent he’s sure he would be rock fucking solid with the image of it. Yuta pounds into him harder, and Mark grips at his arms, nails digging into his skin as he begs for Yuta to come inside of him through the overstimulation, nearly crying when Yuta buries himself inside of him and comes.

“Fuck,” Yuta curses, breathing heavy as he holds himself up over Mark. When he pulls out, cum drips from Mark’s hole and he whines quietly, sort of wishing that he could keep it inside but he’s not really sure how that will fare when he goes back through the portal. What a shame.

“God,” Mark sighs, soul completely gone from his body. Yuta snorts from beside him. “That was so fucking good. I think you’re right. No human dick could ever compare to you. Oh my _god_ ,”

“Good,” Yuta says, taking his shirt to wipe them down, before heaving an arm and a leg over Mark to pull him close. Mark didn’t take him as an after-sex cuddler, but Yuta is warm and nice so Mark really doesn’t mind. “It will keep you coming back. Nobody can ever get enough of me.”

“Shut up!” Mark laughs, shoving at Yuta’s shoulder. “Don’t get cocky. I could go to any other monster and get just as good as a fuck.” But when Yuta grips his jaw the same way he did earlier, Mark immediately retracts his statement. He and Yuta stare at each other for a moment, his eyes dark and piercing once more, before he smiles, letting Mark go to lay back down.

“That's what I thought.”

***

“So… What. I just jump?

Yuta and Mark are back in the park that Mark arrived in, and they stare at the sky and it’s three moons. One minute until the portal back to Mark’s world opens, and it has Mark feeling a little empty. He really wants to go home and tell all of his friends about his experience, but he also sort of wants to stay here with Yuta just a little while longer. Time runs differently in the monster world, and while it’s only been a few hours here, it’s been a whole day on Earth, and Mark has work later so he really can’t stay.

“I can throw you if it’s too high. Most monsters usually have wings so it’s not normally like an issue or whatever, but I think you’ll be okay? Yeah.” Mark is unusually clingy after sex, and being somewhat emotionally attached to Yuta, the idea of having to leave has Mark even more clingy, arms wrapped around Yuta’s waist in a permanent hug, where Yuta has to keep an arm around Mark’s shoulders or he’ll cry. There’s a _whoosh_ sound again, the portal hovers flat in mid-air. and Mark turns to gaze at Yuta, eyes glistening with unshed tears . Yuta coos at him, drawing him in to press lots of tiny kisses along the side of Mark’s face

“Promise if I come back you’ll fuck me again?” Mark asks quickly, before the portal can close back up.

“Promise, darling. Let’s get you home now though, yeah?” Effortlessly, he lifts Mark up and gives him one last kiss, and lets him slip through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN i hope u all like this !!!
> 
> its kind of disgusting but thats okay <3
> 
> if u would like to see more of my work u can follow me on [+twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsanggyun) !!


End file.
